


Onward, Onward Home

by ElegantPi



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantPi/pseuds/ElegantPi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of a long voyage, Anne and Frederick arrive at their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onward, Onward Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathsAvery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathsAvery/gifts).



> A little fluffy treat for you!

_Oh, the sea,_ thought Anne Wentworth, leaning on the rail of the Swift and watching the waves curl against the side of the bow. It was a perfect day at sea after a rough, miserable voyage from the West Indies. White puffs of cloud hovered in a high, blue sky, drifting in a breeze strong enough to fill the sails, yet gentle enough that the waves seemed to lift and carry the ship rather than impede it. On the days when the sea tossed the ship about so that one felt one's soul nearly shaken from the body, Anne felt a deep animosity to the great deeps. On a day like today, however, she wanted to make friends again, as this would be her last voyage for some time.

To her delight, a dolphin leapt high out of the water, chasing the ship's prow. She caught her breath.

"They'll be our escort home, perhaps," said Captain Wentworth, coming to stand beside his wife, watching the dolphins play alongside the ship. He put a hand over hers, and she laid her other over his. A year had increased their affections for one another, tried and tested on a long voyage full of hardships, drawn them closer. Anne turned her face up for a kiss, which he leaned down to give.

"When will we make port, do you think?" she asked.

"Well before sunset, if we keep the wind," Frederick estimated.

"And our little house waiting for us," Anne said happily.

"After a five-hour journey by coach, if we arrive in time," he reminded her. "And it's not so little a house," he protested.

"It is a perfect house." Anne smiled and sighed softly.

"Are you tired?" Frederick asked.

She smiled at him. "Not in the least. It was a happy sigh. I was just thinking, what a beautiful day this is, and how I will miss the sea. How I will miss you if you have to set out again too soon."

He put a steadying arm around her shoulders. "It should be a good many months before that happens. My sister and the Admiral were to go ahead and open up the house for us, make sure everything is ready. They'll meet us at the Inn and drive us home."

"If only the Admiral doesn't drive us right off the road," Anne laughed.

Leaning her head against his chest, she thought that as much as she had cherished being with him at sea, her happiness would grow beyond all reason to have him with her at hearth and home.

 

* * * * *

Admiral Croft's hearty halloos rang out through the twilight. Leaving their trunks at the Inn to be collected in the morning, Anne and Captain Wentworth climbed into the carriage. Mrs. Croft kissed Anne heartily in welcome, and Admiral Croft shook her hand and that of Captain Wentworth's.

"We've got it all ready for you," the Admiral said. "Sophie aired every room and saw every speck of dust out of sight. I doubt a single mote will dare to alight as long as she's in command."

"We are so grateful to you," Anne said.

"Glad to do it, dear," Mrs. Croft replied, patting her hand.

"I hope you won't be wanting to leave right away," said Captain Wentworth.

"Oh, yes," Anne seconded, "We've been so looking forward to seeing you."

"We'll stay as long as you want us, and of course I'll be coming around again just after the New Year, when I can really be of some use to you," Mrs. Croft said, jogging Anne's elbow. Anne was grateful that the twilight hid her blushes.

"There it is," Admiral Croft declared, as they came around a bend. Before them, a small avenue of trees led up to a modest house, its front covered in beautiful red ivy. Golden light glowed in the windows. It looked to Anne a warm, welcoming place.

"Ivywood," Mrs. Croft named it. "It really is a beautiful place you chose, Frederick. You will be very happy here, Anne, I hope."

The carriage stopped at the door, and Frederick solicitously handed his wife down. Admiral Croft opened the door for them. "It's tradition to carry her across the threshold of your first home," he said, his eyes merry.

Anne found herself swept up in Frederick's arms, to the delight of the Crofts. "Oh, goodness, set me on my feet, Frederick!" she protested. He carried her through the door and obliged her. Anne took a deep breath. The smell of a hearth fire blended with the soft scent of the cool night air. "Yes, we shall be very happy here," she said, smiling up at Frederick, who looked down at her with the soft smile she loved the most.


End file.
